Wyvern Witches
by WitchSistersAreYou
Summary: The Salvatore brothers have a propostion for the Wyvern sisters. But will love concer all in the end?
1. First Meeting

The Wyvern sisters sat among the ruins of their ancestors old mansion. Estella accompanied by book and Lucy with her guitar.

Lucy's, a few inch past the shoulder, dirty blond hair was pushed back with a black headband to show off her jeweled blue eyes. She was normal height, and slender with pale skin.

She sat on an old chair where the parlor used yo be. Amazingly it was the only thing that survived the fire. Her old country guitar, a gift from their late father, sat on her lap.

She wore her usual pair of skinny jeans with an old T-shirt, matched with her converse.

Estella's raven wing black hair was swept on to one shoulder as she refused to pull it back. Her choppy bangs almost covered her emerald gaze. She was tall and slender, almost lanky. Her skin was three shades paler than her sisters.

She perched on an old broken wall, legs crossed, back straight, read The Other Boleyn Girl. 

She wore an off the shoulder back sweater with a black jean skirt and spike belt, also her signature combat boots.

Both of the orphan sisters were unaware of the two vampires closing in on them.

The brooding green-eyed one knocked on a tree to get their attention.

"Um, Hello?" The two sisters looked up and their eyes widened. Lucy, the kinder of the two, was about to speak, but Estella's book hit the ground with full force. "What the heck are you two bloodsuckers doing on Wyvern land?!" Estella growled.

The dark-eyed vampire with equally as dark hair, put his hands up to reason with the spitfire girl. "Whoa, calm down there gothy." Estella's short fuse was about to snap. Leaping off the wall, she held out her hand for Lucy's guitar.

"Lu, give me your guitar. I'm gonna break it and stab the bloodsuckers through the heart!"

"Stell please stop." Lucy began.

"Fine! I'll get along with people." Estella went to retrieve her book.

Lucy sighed and shifted in her chair. "So who are you?"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." Stefan stepped forward and took Lucy's hand. Lucy blushed a bright pink.

Estella grabbed a random stick off the ground and pointed it at Stefan. "Watch it vamp-boy that's my sister."

"Estella!" Lucy grumbled. "Be nice!"

"Fine." Estella clapped her hands together and smiled. "My name is Estella, it means "light", but as you can truly can see I am darkness."

The dark haired vampire laughed and stepped forward and took Estella hand in his. "I'm Damon Salvatore." He kissed her hand, "I'm darkness as well." Estella quickly pulled her hand away but Damon smiled.

"So," Stefan looked away from the two's odd exchange. "Whats your name?"

Lucy's eyes darted from Stefan's eyes to his hand, still holding hers.

"I'm Lucy."

"Wait, you called us "bloodsuckers" how'd you know." Stefan asked.

"Well, were witches. We kind of know this stuff."

"See," Damon said pointing at Estella. "I told you there are witches here!"

"So back to the question that has been nagging me," Estella twirled the piece of branch in her hand then amide it at Damon's neck. " What are you doing here?"

"We have a proposition for you." Damon said cooly.

"WE ain't working. Out of service. Retired. Come on Lucy....." Estella left Damon's side and made an attempt to pull her sister away from Stefan's enchanting green eyes.

"We're," Stefan held fast to Lucy's hand. "Willing to pay you."

Estella gave Stefan a dazzling smile. "How much and what's your proposition?"

"Sure," Damon rolled her eyes. "Wave money in front of her face and she's sold. I wonder what else she'll do." He purred the last part.

Estella's eyes narrowed and she punched Damon square in the face.

"We need you to bring someone back from the dead" Stefan said.

"Is that all?" Estella asked, "You better be paying good money for this."


	2. Movies

At the Wyvern girl's apartment Damon, the killing and dangerous, vampire was currently having a staring contest with the witch sister's dog.

"Charlie sweetie," Estella smoothed the female lab's chocolate fur. "Don't stare too long you'll go blind."

The puppy's golden-brown eyes left Damon's black ones, then she happily trotted into the kitchen.

"Are you calling me me ugly?!" Damon growled.

"No..........I implied it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'm going into the kitchen." On her way she grabbed a large popcorn bowl that they had left there the night before. "I'm coming too." Stefan followed close behind.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"So...are you hungry?" Lucy asked, looking for something. Stefan smiled, flashing slightly longer canines. Lucy's eyes widened and she jumped back. "I-I didn't mean it in that way." Stefan laughed. "I had a better idea. Let's play twenty questions."

"Okay, you first."

"Alright. I thought most witches had cats."

"We're Wyvern's we have dogs."

"Oh. Okay your turn."

"Who turned you?"

~X~X~X~X~X~

"How old are you?" Estella asked, sitting cross legged on the couch across from Damon.

"Well that's nice. Your not suppose to ask people that."

Estella smirked. "That's girls, and honestly I don't see the point in that."

"Then how old are you?" Damon asked.

"I asked you first." Estella taunted.

"I'm the vampire."

"I'm the witch."

"Ha, so you admit it!"

~X~X~X~X~X~

"I have one more question." Stefan asked.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"What do you, um, think of me?" Stefan gave her a level look.

"Um," Lucy's answer was cut off by a loud crash, followed by Estella's out raged scream.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

A very large black crow flew past the kitchen followed by Estella with a broom. "Get," She swung the broom at him. "Down!" Swing. "THAT IS NOT FAIR!"

The crow's only response was a caca of monitory.

Estella's vampire pale face turned red. "Fine," She tossed the broom aside. "We'll play it your way."

For a brief second power came over Estella, like a wave of yellow lightening flashing. That power flew across the room and zapped the large crow. Causing Damon to fall and become unconscious.

"Estella!" Lucy yelled.

"What? It's only first degree burn this time." She kicked the limp body.

"This time?" Stefan asked, looking at Lucy for answers.

"Long story." Lucy growled.

"Okay, look I'll fix this. Come on Damon let's fix ya up." Estella grabbed on to Damon's ankles and dragged him back into the living room. Stefan twirled around and looked at Lucy his eyes sparkling.

"So whats your answer?"

"What?"

"To my question"

"What question?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Ummm, coming Estella!" Lucy jogged out of the kitchen.

"I didn't call for you!" Estella called back.

"Let's go to the movies!" Lucy yelled.

Estella propped Damon up on a few pillows and started to heal his wounds. Her witches gift was to inflict and take away pain. While her sister could see the future. "Well......I don't know. We're on a tight budget and with this economy."

"We are going to the movies." Lucy's blue eyes were sharp like ice. "O-okay." Estella pokes Damon. "Hey Dammy wanna go out?" Damon opened one eye lid- and smiled.

~X~X~X~X~X~

At the Nome, Alaskan movie theatre the four teenagers hung around outside, looking for a movie to see.

"Hey Estella," Lucy giggled. "Its the Fourth Kind." Lucy laughed and Estella trembled. "Hey I wouldn't be laughing. You were the one freaking out when this actually happened.

"This actually happened?' Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Lucy whispered. "We were eight and our witch's powers were just coming in and...."

"That was actually, Lucy's first vision." Estella cut in.

"So you can see the future." Stefan said. Lucy nodded and kept her head low. "But it's weird though." Lucy whispered.

"What is?" Damon asked ,Lucy looked at Stefan. "I didn't see you coming." Estella's eyes widened and Stefan fell silent.

Damon laughed, "Yeah, well, we work in mysterious ways." Damon shot a glance at Stefan. "Well I do, but I had to drag Stefan along for the ride. We didn't want you little witches leaving town if you saw us coming."

"Dang their good!" Estella muttered to Lucy.

"So are we gonna see this movie or what?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Estella said proudly. "We want you to have the full experience of our lovely little town."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Estella and Lucy walked up to the ticket line as the two vampires stood their ground. Lucy pulled her wallet out of her coat pocket.

"Wait...." Damon said. "We have to.....pay?"

"What do you think this is a free theatre?" Lucy asked.

"No........usually we just sneak in." Damon said, Estella recoiled from the line. "Lu, I'm with the vampire on this one."

"Stell, no!" Lucy growled.

"Damon we have to at least act normal." Stefan stepped forward and pulled out his wallet. "I'll play for Lucy."

Estella glanced from Damon to her sister. "Oh come on!' Estella whined "Where's my act of chivalry?"

"Were sneaking in." Damon said.

"Good enough for me." Estella lopped arms with Damon as they walked around the back of the building.

"Geez its like the were made for each other." Lucy shoved her wallet back in her pocket. "Or separated at birth." Stefan muttered.

They watched in shock as the King and Queen of Darkness walked into the theatre with smiling faces. "Yup," Stefan said. "Made for each other."


	3. Lucy's Vision

They walked out of the theatre two hours later. Estella clung to Damon's arm and Lucy stayed as close to Stefan as possible. "That brings back such bad memories." Lucy said.

"I can't believe that all actually happened." Stefan said.

"Well it was based on a true story." Estella snapped.

"Maybe we should get home I have a huge soccer game tomorrow." Lucy began.

"You play soccer?" Stefan asked.

"She's a soccer freak!" Estella exclaimed.

"You guys got anywhere to stay tonight?" Lucy changed the subject.

"Or do you not sleep? We're fans of Twilight." Estella asked.

"Geez," Damon rolled his eyes. "And you say you know your facts."

"Answer the question!"

"Yes. We sleep." Damon grumbled.

"You can stay at our apartment!" Lucy suggested.

"Ah Lucy!" Estella gasped.

"What? They can crash in the living room." Lucy explained.

"Oddly enough, thats not what I meant."

Damon laughed. "Don't worry we won't bite.......hard."

"Damon!" Stefan scolded.

"Why are our younger siblings always yelling at us?"

Estella laughed, "I know right!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

At the Wyvern apartment, the Salvatore brothers sat awake in the living room. As the sisters laid asleep in their separate rooms. Although Lucy was being haunted by another vision.

A loud crash echoed thought the apartment. Sending the Salvatore brothers rushing toward Lucy's room.

"Lucy!" Stefan called, "Are you alright?" Stefan slowly opened the door.

The first thing the brothers saw was a broken lamp, the glass of the light bulb shattered across the carpet. The lamp shade was nowhere to be seen. The room was dark, but with vampire vision they were able to see Lucy tearing her room apart looking for something. Before Stefan could asked Lucy what was wrong again, Estella came running towards the room.

"THE FOURTH KIND! THE FOURTH KIND!" Estella screamed.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Um, This is Nome, Alaska. This is where it takes place in the movie. And something is wrong with Lucy." Estella said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What's going on?" Estella tried to see over the tall brother's shoulder.

"She has a pen!" Stefan exclaimed.

Estella took a deep breath. "Oh, thank God!" Stefan and Damon gave her an odd look. "She's just having a vision. She needs to write it down. Don't try and stop her," She said quickly. "She's like a zombie when this happens. I remember the first time I tried to stop her...it wasn't pretty. And I'm the violent one!" Estella said in muse.

Lucy ran blindly around her room then stopped and turned to a blank wall. She clicked the pen and started writing. Just writing. Each letter was curved and perfectly written, very much unlike Lucy's very informal hand.

As Lucy bent down to continue writing, the three could make out the engraved word

Katherine, then Lucy dropped the pen. Lucy slowly turned to look at the three, her fingers knotted in her hair, and her eyes were wide with shock. "Guys what happened?"

Estella took a step forward, "I think you just had a vision." Before Estella could take a step in the room, the door slammed shut. Lucy screamed a ear numming, heart stopping sound. "HELP ME!" was all Lucy was screaming.

At the sound of her younger sisters cries, Estella wailed on the door. Stefan banged on the door as hard as he could yelling Lucy's name. While Damon, watched the Estella and Stefan in shock. "LUCY, OPEN THE DOOR!" Stefan yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!" Lucy cried.

Then out of nowhere it became silent. "Lucy?" Estella asked.

The door creaked open, Lucy was standing as straight as can be. Looking proper as ever, which was very unlike Lucy. All she said was one calming sentence, "I'm alright."

Estella raised her dark eyebrows, then lunged at her sister to give her a hug. Lucy didn't return the hug she just stared. Estella pulled back and grabbed Lucy's shoulders, "Lucy what did you see?"

"What are you talking about, I am fine." Lucy said politely.

Damon walked to Lucy and looked her in the eyes. "Your not Lucy, who are you?"

Estella slapped Damon in the stomach, "How dare you, this is my sister who else would it be?"

"Her eyes there black, they used to be blue."

Estella looked at her sister, sure enough the old jewel orbs were now black. Lucy walk past Damon and Estella and headed for the door, but Stefan was standing in front of it blocking Lucy. "Excuse me, I have to be somewhere." Lucy said.

"Your not going anywhere, Katherine." Stefan said.

"Katherine?" Estella asked. Double checking the name on the wall.

Lucy smiled a proprietorial smile that struck fear to even a vampires heart. Lucy pushed Stefan as hard as she could, causing Stefan to fall back hard. Lucy began to run, but Damon was to fast for her. Damon tackled the petite girl to the floor, Lucy made a loud hissing sound at Damon.

Her voice came out gruff and hoarse, "Bring me back, before it's too late!" Suddenly Lucy's body went limp under Damon's hold.

"She's out of it, but she'll be unconscious for a while." Damon said calmly.

"Stefan, pick up Lucy and take her to the living room." Estella ordered.

Stefan nodded and followed Estella's orders. Damon stood and followed Estella as she went to Lucy's room.

As Estella and Damon read Lucy's words, they realized more was written then just Katherine.

_ Beware, do not save Katherine! _


	4. Healing and Memory Spell

"Alright Demetri, come as soon as possible." Estella said.

"Who's that?" Stefan asked as Estella put the phone down.

"He's our neighbor, a close friend for as long as I can remember."

"But who is he?"

"He's not a witch, or vampire, or anything. He's pure human and he's trying to be a doctor."

"Why did you call him?" Damon asked.

"Cause he'd kill me if I didn't" The door to the front room opened. "Demetri! You could knock!" Estella growled.

"Yeah,yeah." A male voice called, the door shut behind him and he filled the living room arch way.

Demetri was tall and bony. With a stock of dead straight carrot colored hair. Freckles spotted his face, like a dalmatian, and his blue eyes were darker than Lucy's.

"What happened to my darling Lucy!?" He exclaimed once he caught sight of the unconscious Lucy on the couch. His dark eyes darted at Stefan for a moment then he made his way across the room,

"Uh, darling?" Estella raised an eyebrow. "Ya know what I mean." Demetri walked past her.

"Actually Dem, I don't." Estella shuddered at the thought of Demetri as an in-law.

"Don't worry I'll wake her up." Demetri said.

Demetri walked to Lucy and whispered in her ear, "Lucy wake up.......Its our wedding day!"

That was all it took because Lucy jumped right up. Estella also jumped for her sister, "Lucy your awake and your you!" She then double checked to see if Lucy's eyes were blue.

"I have a killer headache." Lucy said as she put her hand on her forehead.

Demetri began looking in his bag for some medicine, but Estella stopped him. "Nope were gonna do this the old fashion way, its a full moon and we are taking advantage of it."

"No Estella, no, no witch stuff tonight." Lucy said.

"Lucy, you are a witch so embrace it and while your at it," Estella looked down at her sisters P.J.'s, "Go get dressed."

"Wait, in my witch dress?"

"Absolutely, I need to get mine on too, so MOVE!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The three boys sat on the apartment roof, waiting for the girls. "What are they going to do?" Stefan asked. Demetri shrugged, "I don't know."

"Are they going to do a full moon ritual?" Damon asked.

"Think so, mainly a healing spell." Demetri said.

The door leading to the roof opened and the the Wyvern sisters stepped out.

Estella wore a black dress, that hung on shoulder. Leaving the other completely exposed. It almost reached her ankles, and had a golden sash tied around the waist. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders and her bangs were pulled back with a pearl head band that matched the long string of pearls around her neck.

Lucy wore a golden dress with no straps. It came down bellow the knee and showed off her slim legs. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with a few pearl pins stuck randomly in her hair, again, like the long string of them around her neck.

But both sisters were barefoot.

The guys blushed and Estella flashed a smile as Lucy continued to rub her aching head.

"Okay, Luc. We got a few minutes so we got to get this perfect." Estella quickly moved to a large circle that the boys drew in the dirt for them.

Lucy grumbled and followed her hyper sister. "Ya know I'm only doing this to humor you, right?"

"I know and I love you for it. Now stand," Estella moved her sister to the center of the circle. "Here." Estella danced back to the edge of the circle and grabbed a bouquet of rosemary, she had brought with them.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"It's rosemary. It helps heal and revives memory. Now hush. I need to concentrate."

Damon smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Estella paid no attention to him. She held the plant an arms length away from her and pulled out a lighter and set the plant on fire.

She gave it a shake and the small flam was stifled, but the plant still smoked, scenting the air with the weeds distinct smell.

"Alright, ready Luc?" Lucy nodded and tilted her head up and watched the full moon. "Okay." Estella started to dance around the dirt circle.

Once she had made a full circle she started to chant. "To the Goddess of the moon, from the God of the sun, I call on you to clear my sisters mind of all that is evil and to revive her memory!"

The smoke of the rosemary boutique started to drift towards Lucy, covering her entire body with smoke.

"Lucy!" Stefan called.

Estella shot a glare at him, "Hush Stefan I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Lucy inhale the smoke!" Estella yelled.

Lucy inhaled as she was told. The smoke suddenly started to disappear, Lucy began to fall backwards. Stefan jumped towards her just in time to catch her. Lucy let out one fit full cough, then fell into a deep sleep.

Stefan looked at Estella for answers. "Whats wrong with her?"

Estella waved her hand, "She's fine, she just needs to sleep it off, she won't be possessed anymore at least."


	5. Fight

"When can you reincarnate Katherine?" Damon asked the next morning.

"Why do you want her back so badly?" Lucy asked looking right at Stefan.

"We loved her, she's the one who turned us into vampires." Stefan said.

Lucy's face fell , "Oh" she whispered. Estella's face twisted into anger, "You want to reincarnate her? After all thats happened? After what she did to Lucy?!"

"Yes" Damon said calmly.

"Why I adda!" Estella made a leap at Damon, but Stefan caught her in the nick of time. She then pushed Stefan away, "You know what vampire boy," she pointed her finger at Damon, "I have to admit at first I found you to be repulsive, and last night I thought, Hey maybe this guy isn't so bad, maybe theres something else there! But now, I can't even look at you!" Estella yelled storming off, out of the apartment.

Lucy shook her head, "He really messed up." she whispered. Lucy stood up and made a quick glance at Stefan, as she started out of the apartment. But she stopped at the living room arch way, "We can't do an another big ritual till the next full moon, I know how much you miss your little girlfriend, Stefan!" Lucy muttered.

"Lucy." Stefan began, but Lucy cut him off. "I have to go." She walked out of the apartment after her sister.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The two brothers lounged around for hours waiting for the girls to come back, but there was no sign.

"We need to apologize." Damon said.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Stefan asked.

Damon groaned in frustration, "They are Wyvern witches even though they are young they know their stuff, also they are the best in the business, we have to find them any idea where they might be?"

"Lucy said something about a big soccer game today."

"Great, lets go!"

~X~X~X~X~X~

It didn't take long for the Salvatore brothers to find the right soccer field, their was only one in all Nome, Alaska.

"Do you see Lucy?" Damon asked.

The brother's scanned the field, at first they didn't find her, then they caught sight of a dirty blond pony tail. "There" Stefan pointed to the petite girl in the orange jersey.

The two brothers boldly walked onto the field, and looped arms with Lucy dragging her under the bleachers. "Hey guys stop it! I have a game to be in! Let go!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy calm down, we'll let you back on the field as soon as you accept our apology." Damon said.

"Yeah right." Lucy kicked Damon's shin. Damon quickly grabbed his shin, but let it go.

Stefan grabbed Lucy's face and held it, "Lucy please, for the love of god, forgive us." Lucy quickly looked away, "Why should I, you two toyed with my sister and I's emotions and were suppose to be okay with that, all the flirting was fake, I doubt you both even liked us." Lucy crossed her arms.

"The reason Katherine is dead is because of us, we fought over her and we thought we loved her and then she killed herself as the friends we used to be to her I think we at least owe it to give her life back." Stefan said.

"Oh come on Stefan, just kiss the girl so we can get this over with." Damon muttered.

Lucy's face turned red, "What?" But she was cut off by Stefan's kiss.

Damon looked away from the two and pretended to admire the scenery, "Can we move this along, I've got my own witch to smooch." Damon said waving his hand.

Stefan pulled away from the kiss, "First we have to find her." Stefan said. "Lucy?" Stefan began, his voice was silky smooth, "Do you know where Estella is?"

Lucy was not really comprehending the question because she was still in shock from the sudden kiss. "Umm I-I-I-I, what?"

Damon rolled his eyes and turned Lucy towards him, "Estella. Where. Is. She?" Damon asked slowly.

Lucy slowly nodded, "Look for a group of people who looks like their in a gang, you'll find her."

"Seriously! Where is she?" Damon almost yelled.

"I'll call her." Lucy took out her cell phone, and dialed her sisters number. "Ringing, ringing, ringing,ringing. Oh, hi Stell." Lucy said.

"Where are you?"

"Are the vampires with you?" Estella asked.

"That's not important, where are you?"

"There with you aren't they, bye Lucy."

"No Estella, wait!"

Lucy turned to Damon and shut her phone, "She hung up, she wouldn't tell me because she knew I was with you."

"Okay, I'll just do this the old fashion way." Damon leaped forward his body morphed into that of a wolfs. His skin became fur and he landed on all fours. Then, he took off running.

Stefan turned to Lucy, "Lu, go finish your game then after meet me and Damon at the apartment." Stefan said, then he kissed her cheek. Lucy nodded and ran back to her game.


	6. Getting Estella Back

Estella sat in the forest. In a ditch to be more pacific. Surrounding the ditch was a thick circle of a weed called vervain. It was said to ward off vampires...or was it to disable their mind control? Oh well.

Estella froze when she heard the sound of paws. They belonged to a large animal, she could tell.

Looking behind her she caught sight of a large black wolf only a few yards away. She admittedly stood and climbed out of the ditch. The wolf had the same eyes as the crow had, so she was guessing Damon had come to retrieve her. Collecting the a handful of vervain, she started running.

Sure enough the wolf followed. It's pace was no more than a jog as Estella ran with all she had.

"Damon go away!" She yelled. The wolf continued to follow her, like he didn't even hear. "Grrr. You stupid dog!"

Damon's wolf form gave a toothy smile. He lugged forward and with one swift movement he was in human form again. He pinned Estella to the leaf covered ground. "I was not a dog...I was a wolf."

Estella gave a challenging smile, like this was just a normal conversation. "I liked you better as a wolf...you couldn't talk."

"Oh, hahahaha." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Now get off me, ya doof. I have to be somewhere." Estella said.

"No, you are going to accept my apology first." Damon said.

"No, I don't think I will." Estella wrenched her vervain welding hand free and flung the weed into Damon's face. Damon recoiled and Estella took the chance to run.

As Estella neared the end of the forest, Stefan jumped out from a tree and grabbed Estella by the waist. He then, flung her over his shoulder, "Put me down!" Estella yelled.

Stefan chuckled, "You and your sister are so much alike."

"What did you do to Lucy? I swear vampire boy if you did anything to her I'll," Estella was cut off by Damon.

"Oh don't worry he only made life 1000 times better with one little thing," Damon laughed.

"Shut up, Damon" Stefan said.

"You better not have killed her!" Estella yelled.

" No of course not. Look Estella I am sorry and.....will you forgive me?"

"Hmmmm, let me think.........NO!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and handed Estella over to Damon. "What are you doing?" Estella asked panicky.

"Are you always like this?" Damon asked and then he kissed her.

Stefan looked away, "Geez was it this awkward when me and Lucy kissed?"

Estella pulled away from Damon kiss, "Wait you kissed my sister?!" Estella asked, her voice was deadly. Damon ignored her and pulled her back in for another kiss.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Well, I understand that you guys loved this lady and if you really want her back, Lucy and I will do it, even thought what Lucy wrote on the wall concerns me."Estella said.

They all sat around the kitchen table, waiting for Lucy to come home from her soccer game. Even Demetri was at the Wyvern apartment, but what he didn't know is that Lucy and Stefan are now together.

"We basically wanted her back because she made us into vampires and it seemed only right to bring her back." Stefan said.

"Yeah and she's only been dead for," Damon pretended to count his fingers, "A long time so we thought in the afterlife she might of thought of who she really wanted, but we have you lovely ladies now."

Just then Lucy walked into the apartment. Her hair was falling out of her pony tail, her knee were scrapped and caked with mud. "What animal dragged you through the dirt?" Demetri asked.

Stefan stood and wrapped his arms around Lucy bringing her to be on his lap while he sat on the kitchen chair. "Stefan I stink and I'm gross from soccer." Lucy began. Stefan shrugged, "I don't care." He gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek, Demetri stood up.

Demetri's jaw was touching the floor, "What did I miss?" he yelled. Damon explained everything to Demetri, while he had his arm around Estella. "Well, you see we went to the soccer field and got Lucy off of it. Then we dragged her under the bleachers, then Stefan tried to apologize. Then the whole thing turned into a make-out session."

Demetri's face went redder than this hair, "What about our wedding?" he whined, throwing a tantrum, looking much like a kinder gardener.

"Demetri we were never engaged." Lucy said.

"We were in my head."

"Well thats just your head, not the world." Estella snapped.

"But he's a vampire and he drinks blood and.........YOU LET HIM KISS YOU?!?!?!?!"

"I would never bite Lucy." Stefan said.

"You say that now but what if want a midnight snack, and the age difference that is completely illegal, your only 17 and he's over a hundred!"

"Well," Lucy began, "Were actually closer to age than you think."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Estella and I were born in 1985, once we turned 17 we don't get older."

"But if we want to we can." Estella explained.

"So basically we are only 24." Lucy said.


	7. Cutting Chocolate

Estella and Lucy were currently sitting by Lucy's laptop, watching random videos on youtube. "I love Shane Dawson." Estella said passionately.

"What, who's this Shane character?" Damon asked.

"Oh forgot can't say that anymore."

Stefan walked into the room, "You guys have been on the computer for two hours, whats so funny?"

"Nothing....." Lucy said.

"No seriously."

Damon walked over to the laptop, "I'll watch it with you." He picked up Estella and put her on his lap. Stefan sat on the couch too, and swung his arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"You guys are not gonna want to see this." Lucy said playfully.

"As girls this doesn't affect us, but as guys......." Estella began.

"Just play it!" Damon exclaimed.

"Alright whatever you say." Lucy said as she pushed the play button.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Damon sat on the floor in fetal position, "You where watching BME Pain Olympics?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't know how I can come back from that."

"We told you." Estella said.

"No more youtube for you." Damon said as he takes the laptop.

"Hey thats my laptop!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No more for you two," Stefan said pointing at Lucy, "Go outside, play soccer its a beautiful day."

"Its raining."

"Go jump in the rain!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored him, but Estella ran and grabbed her raincoat, "Great lets ago!"

Damon followed after her quickly.

Lucy went into the kitchen to get her usual snack, a piece of chocolate. Stefan followed into the kitchen. Lucy grabbed a knife out of the box, and began to chop the chocolate into small pieces.

"I was thinking maybe we should get another dog." Lucy said. Charlie gave Lucy a blank look, "I don't think thats such a good idea Lu." Charlie said.

"What you talk?!!?!?!?!" Lucy asked in mid chop. The knife came down with force and sliced her finger.

"Lucy your finger!" Stefan yelled.

Lucy looked down at her finger and sure enough she did cut it. The top part just after the nail was sliced off. Lucy began to wail in tears, and she screamed.

Stefan looked away, he couldn't see this since he hasn't gone for a hunt in a while. Stefan's eyes turned dark, and he could feel his fangs coming in. He started to run away, it was the only thing his could do. He ran down the stairs and out the door, to go for a hunt.

Lucy started to panic, she ran to the sink and started to run water on the cut. "Owww." Lucy exclaimed.

Charlie gave Lucy her puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Lucy looked down, "It's okay, but when did you start to talk?"

"Well your mother liked to experiment a bit, and ever since then I could talk."

"That was so long ago, why haven't you said anything?"

"I had nothing to say."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and continued to wash her finger. Then she got a rag and held it over her finger. "Can you do anything else?"

Charlie shook her head, "Nope, but think of it this way I'm one of a kind!"

Estella and Damon walked into the apartment, "Lucy whats the matter with Stefan? He just ran out of here like nothing." Estella asked, then she looked at her sisters finger. "What happened?"

Lucy looked down, "Oh I cut my finger, but don't worry I'm fine."

Charlie ran forward and jumped on Estella, "Stella, your home!"

"Hi Charlie."

"Wait you knew she could talk?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I thought you knew, oh well you know now."

Charlie walked over to Damon, "Can we have another staring contest? Please, please, please?" Charlie begged.

Estella looked at Damon, then at Charlie, "Not now Charlie."

"Fine, I'll find something else to do." Charlie trotted off to the back room.

"So, I'm guessing Stefan went out to go eat a bunny?" Damon said.


	8. IPod Fight

"GIVE ME MY I-POD!" Lucy yelled.

Estella looked up from the seat of the couch, listening to Lucy's I-pod. Without warning Lucy jumped on Estella taking them both to the ground. "Luc what the heck is your problem?"

Lucy said very savagely, "Lucy's not here anymore!"

Estella screamed and ran, Lucy pulled out her phone "Fine if you want it your way!" Lucy dialed Stefan's number, he answer on the first ring.

"S-S-Stefan help me!"Lucy was pretending like she was crying.

"Luc, whats the matter!" Stefan asked panicky.

Estella, then threw a pillow at Lucy. Lucy ducked causing the pillow to hit a lamp, which made a loud crash sound. Lucy hung up the phone, "THAT'S IT!" She yelled.

Lucy charged at Estella, knocking the both to the hard wood floor. On reflex Estella screamed, "DAMON!"

Both of the Salvatore brothers showed up at the same time, almost knocking into each other.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I don't know all I heard was Estella yelling my name."

They both heard loud crashes and screams coming from the apartment, they opened the door and ran in. To find Lucy yanking at Estella's hair, while Estella repeatingly kicking Lucy's side. In Estella's hand was Lucy's orange I-pod.

"You guys called us for this?" Damon.

Estella looked up, "Damon, go long!" With that she threw the I-pod at Damon. He caught it easily and looked back at the display.

"Stefan, take it from him!" Lucy yelled.

Stefan looked at the two girls like they were crazy.

"Damon run!" Estella yelled.

"I'm not playing this bizarre little game." Damon muttered.

"Fine, will settle this like sisters."

Estella turned around, and spit in Lucy's face. Lucy was shocked, at this point Estella took the chance to run but Lucy still had a firm grip on Estella's black hair. Estella fell back hard, and banged her head on the ground. While on the floor Estella swung her legs around, knocking Lucy to the ground too.

Estella stood and so did Lucy, Estella was about to throw a good punch, but Damon was holding Estella back. Stefan did the same with Lucy, "Geez, this is worse than when we fight."

"Alright girls, separate corners Estella is coming with me to the kitchen, Stefan stay here with Lucy." Estella went to the kitchen with a limp leg, and Lucy clutched her bruised arm.

Estella sat on the kitchen counter, while Damon took a look at her leg. "Why were you fighting?"

"I took Lucy's I-pod." Estella muttered.

"Why did you take it?"

"Cause you took the laptop and I couldn't charge my I-pod."

Damon shook his head, "Well you shouldn't you should not have been watching that Pain Olympics thing."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, in the living room with Stefan and Lucy.

"So do you want to talk about this?" Stefan asked.

"No" Lucy said automatically.

"I know she took your I-pod but man do you girls have to get so.....aggressive?"

"At least she didn't throw lightening bolts at me."

"What?"

"Thats the third degree burn."

"Oh," Stefan looked at the furniture that was broken, "You made a huge mess."

"I'll clean it up."

"First let me look at your arm."

Lucy held out her arm, and Stefan examined it. "Yup, thats gonna leave a bruise."

Lucy looked at Stefan, and he gave her the look. Lucy rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, I'll go apologize."

Stefan sat in the living room listening to the girls talk it out, when Damon walked in the living room.

"Estella, I'm sorry I tackled you." Lucy said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry you yanked out my hair!" Estella yelled.

It fell silent for a moment, and the brothers could tell Lucy had given Estella a look.

"I'm sorry I gave you a bruise."

The two girls walked out of the kitchen together, smiling. Damon stood up, "There now was that so hard?"

"Yes its killing me." Estella pretended like she was dieing. Lucy rolled her eyes and plopped down on the coach next to Stefan.

"I saw on the news, theres going to be another full moon tonight." Lucy said. Everyone gave her a weird look. "I don't know, I think its a sign."

"Oh, my little sissy is embracing her witch hood!" Estella flung her arms around her surprised sister.

"So do you want to reincarnate Katherine?" Lucy asked.

"I still think this is a bad idea, but if you still want to I'm always up for a little reincarnation practice." Estella said.

"Practice?" Stefan asked.

"Well," Estella began. "We're the very last of the Wyvern clan. We plan on reincarnating a few relatives. But first we need to perfect it. Ya know, make sure no side effects follow."

"Side effect?" Damon asked.

Lucy nodded. "Memory loss, hair loss, Power loss, ya know the usual stuff."

"O-okay." Stefan said.

"So," Estella said quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure." Damon said. Estella nodded.

"I'll go get my spell book. I need to work on...the chant." Estella started out of the room.

"But don't worry," Damon said. "I love you and Katherine is not getting in the way of that." Estella smiled and walked to her room to retrieve book.

"That goes for you too." Stefan said, giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

"Then it's settled, tonight we will do the reincarnation spell." Lucy said.


	9. Katherine

"Are you ready?" Estella asked Lucy.

Lucy looked at Stefan's face he nodded, Lucy turned to Estella and nodded.

The two girls stood on the roof of their apartment in their usual witchcraft

this time Estella wore an Amber stone that represented the sun, she always said that the Goddesses blessed her with the power of the sun.

Lucy still wore her usual pearls, which represented the moon. She also, said that the Goddesses blessed her with the power of the moon.

This time they had the boys draw a star in the dirt instead of a circle. The star represented reincarnation. Lucy walked up to Stefan and held out her hand, "Katherine's ring please." Stefan fished around in his pocket for the ring, once he found it he laid it in Lucy's hand. Once it was in her hand, she pulled his face down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Estella also walked over to Damon and gave him a kiss on the cheek to.

The girls walked over to the middle of the star, standing across from each other. She out stretched her hand with the ring and dropped it. But it levitated. "Katherine is upon us." Lucy whispered.

Lucy smiled and called on all the power she had, electric blue and white power crackled around her hands. Estella did the same only yellow and bright red. They both let the Power work around the ring until it made the shape of a young woman.

The two girls nodded and started their chant.

"By the Powers of the moon," Lucy started.

"And by the Powers of the sun..." Estella said. The woman figure stood straight as can be and waited for them to finish. Already they started to see Katherine start to take on her solid form. Then they began to say it together.

"Bring back Katherine..." But before they could finish the Power exploded and sent the two witches flying back.

As the girls flew to the different sides of the roof, Damon ran towards Estella to catch her before she flew off the roof, and Stefan did the same for Lucy.

They both looked back to the center of the star, there in human form was Katherine. Her long hair was fallen past her waist, and she wore the same white dress she wore the day she died.

"Good evening gentlemen, did you miss me?" Katherine asked.

~X~X~X~X~X~

As Katherine slept off the late night hours in Lucy's bedroom, the four stayed in the living room to talk.

"I just called Demetri he said he would take a look at her in the morning." Estella said.

"Do you think any side effects happened?" Stefan asked.

"Well, she obviously remembers you, so I think shes good." Lucy said.

"But is she still a vampire?" Estella asked.

"Yes she is." Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Well is she gonna stay with us?"

"Yes, where else would she stay?" Damon asked.

"Anywhere but here" Estella muttered.

"Estella, be nice." Lucy said.

"What? Honestly I don't really like her."

"Don't worry we'll get her back on her feet, we'll tell her what era she's in, we'll tell her how things are now, and we'll take her to a party to find a guy then shes gone." Stefan explained.

"Good, cause the last thing I want is to lose you." Estella said to Damon.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next morning, Katherine was watching T.V. "I can't believe I've missed this much!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You've missed more these past two days." Damon muttered.

Katherine turned to him with her child-like eyes, "What do you mean, Damon?"

"Katherine," Stefan said, "Were in love with the Wyvern sisters."

Katherine's hand came to her mouth and she gasped. "B-b-b-b-but, I thought you brought me back was because you loved me"

"We do but," Stefan was cut off.

"We've moved on, you can't have both of us." Damon said.

"We know thats how you've wanted it but that doesn't work for us."

The Wyvern sisters walked into the room smiling, Estella went and sat next to Damon and Lucy sat on Stefan's lap.

Katherine sent the sister's the death glare. "May I speak with both of these girls in the kitchen?" Katherine said threw her teeth.

The girls nodded and went to the kitchen, Katherine followed.

"Whats up Katherine?" Lucy asked.

Estella jumped and sat on the counter. Katherine's jeweled eyes became cat-like. With her lightening fast reflexes, she lashed out and grabbed Lucy by the neck and pinned her to the wall,. "I'll tell you 'whats up' Stefan and Damon are mine, and no bubble blond is gonna tell me other wise."

Estella jumped off the counter and ran toward Katherine "Let go of my..." She was cut off by Katherine grabbing her neck and pinning her next to her sister. "That goes for you too gothy!"

"Don't......call......me.......gothy." Estella choked out.

When Katherine was distracted Lucy called on the power of the moon, to give Katherine's hand an ice burn. Katherine recoiled and let the two fall to the ground, trying to get their breath back.

"Your gonna pay for this." Katherine muttered as she walked into the living room.

"Stefan, Damon! Lucy burned me!" Katherine cried.

Lucy looked at Estella, and she looked back. Katherine was gonna be a tough vampire to deal with.


	10. Gossip Boys

"Lucy, why did you do that to Katherine?!" Stefan yelled.

"Stefan do not yell at her!" Estella roared.

"Katherine was choking us, I had to do something!" Lucy screamed.

"Katherine would never do that, you just don't like her, you said it yourself!" Damon yelled.

"Its true!" Lucy roared.

They heard Katherine's distant "crys" in the back round. "They.....hurt.....meeeee"

Estella stormed into the living room, "Oh suck it up your a vampire, your gonna heal!"

"Estella don't talk to her like that!" Stefan said.

Estella stomped her foot, "I'll do whatever I want, this is my house!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE LEAVING!" Damon screamed.

"FINE, SEE IF I CARE!" Estella screamed back.

Stefan walked around the house to gather their things. Katherine smirked at the two sister and mouthed, I always get my way. Estella growled and walked into the back room.

Lucy sat on the couch and watched the three vampires walked out of the apartment. Stefan was the last to walk out, he looked like he was about to say something but stopped. He put his hand up in a waving gesture and lefted.

Estella stormed back into the living room, "Good ridence! Thats it Lu tonight were going out with guys! We'll make those bloodsuckers regret ever leaving us!"

"I don't know Stell." Lucy started.

"Don't do that to me, I'm not going by myself!"

Lucy nodded.

"You get Demetri and I'll just get some random dude off the street."

Lucy shook her head, "Actually Demetri's cousin is in town and..."

Lucy didn't have to finish because Estella was already walking to his apartment.

A few minutes later the sisters were standing on the third floor outside Demetri's apartment. "DEMETRI!" Estella yelled banging on the door with both fists.

Demetri's tired voice came from the other side, "You know I have a door bell? AND ITS 6 IN THE MORNING!"

"We're morning people, now let us in." Estella said.

Demetri opened the door, to reveal his P.J.'s. "What do you want?"

"Think about this D," Estella said putting her arm around Demetri, "You and my sister on a date, and not just any date, a double date with me and your cousin."

"I'm not following."

"Stefan and Damon left us for a dead girl, we just need to get out for a night." Lucy said.

"Yes, and fast before I get bored and cause the end of the world."

A low, hush tone voice yelled from inside of Demetri's apartment, "Who's at the door?"

Estella pushed Demetri out of the way, "Oh is he already here, and I haven't introduced myself yet? How rude!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Stell calm down. "

Estella wasn't listening, she was already in Demetri apartment.

Estella saw someone laying on the couch. He had reddish brown hair (mainly brown) and glowing light blue eyes. He was also very muscular from what Estella could tell. He looked exactly like Chace Crawford from Gossip Girl. (Lucy watches it and makes Estella watch it too. Don't think she's starting to get girly)

The guy on the couch looked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Estella Wyvern."

He shook his head, "Oh yes, the Wyvern Witches, I've heard alot about you. I'm Chace."

That was weird.

"Were you ever on Gossip Girl?"

Chace looked confused and that's when Lucy butted in, "I'm Lucy Wyvern, Estella's sister."

"Nice to meet you."

Demetri walked around the corner, "Guess what Chase, Estella is your date tonight."

"Way to break it to him." Lucy started.

Just then another guy walked into the living room from the kitchen. He had brown, almost black, hair with dark brown eyes. He looked like Ed Westwick from yet again Gossip Girl. This was definitely getting weird.

"Estella, Lucy, this is my other cousin Ed." Demetri said.

"Hello." Ed said.

The two sisters nodded their heads.

"Demetri, why are we going out with these girls tonight?" Chace asked.

"We are?" Ed asked.

"Not you, just Chace and I." Demetri said.

"Well then I guess will see you tonight then." Chace said.

"We'll come by around 5 ish." Demetri said.

"Okay see you guys later." Estella said walking out.

"Bye" Lucy muttered as she followed Estella.


	11. Breaking Tables Is Hard To Do

It was almost 5 and the sisters were just starting to get dressed.

Lucy looking for her purse and Estella was looking for her shoes.

Estella wore a strap less grey black dress. With a red and grey ribbon tied around the waist. It stopped at her knee, and the bottom of it was ruffled. She matched it with a ruby necklace and earrings. Her hair was pulled up in a no nonsense pony tail, that was slightly curled.

Lucy's dress was white and had a low neck line, with straps that went around her neck. It had a black floral pattern that came to under her knee. Her hair was down and curled into ringlets.

Just then the door bell rang. "That's weird," Estella said "Usually Demetri just walks in."

Estella ran to the door and opened it. To her surprise Demetri wasn't there, it was just Chace and Ed.

"Demetri got the stomach flu, so I brought Ed for Lucy." Chace said.

"Good enough for me, Lucy come on!"

Lucy walked out of her room, and stood next to her sister.

"Okay girls, lets go." Ed said.

Estella nodded and lopped her arm with Chace's. Lucy did the same with Ed.

"So where are you taking us?" Lucy asked.

"We were thinking dinner and then just go for a walk." Chace said.

"Cool." Estella said.

As they walked down the street to the restaurant, Estella spotted Damon and Stefan standing outside of the gas station.

"Lucy look to your left." Estella muttered.

Lucy did as she was told and spotted them. "Oh god." she muttered.

"Who's that?" Ed asked.

"Our ex-boyfriends Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Estella said.

"Well, let's give them something to look at." Chace said as he whirled Estella around and gave her a kiss.

Ed looked at Lucy, and she nodded. They did the same.

Just then the Salvatore brothers looked up. "What are they doing?' Damon said to Stefan.

"That can't be Lucy and Estella." Stefan said.

"How many girls in town that you know, that have those legs?"

"Are they on a date?"

"I think they are, we have to follow them."

"But we left Katherine at the hotel."

"She'll slow us down." Damon said as he headed towards the sisters.

The Wyvern sisters and their dates, had just walked into Red Lobster and Damon and Stefan stood outside.

"You need a reservation for this place." Stefan said.

Damon snorted, "Do you know me at all little brother?"

~X~X~X~X~X~

The sister's and their dates sat in a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"So whats going on with you girls and your ex's" Chace asked.

"Their vampires." Estella explained, "They came to us and asked if we could reincarnate someone from their human lifes."

"We did, and then they left us." Lucy stated.

"I never liked Katherine, and it was only an hour until she attacked us."

"She attacked you?" Ed asked.

"She grabbed us by the throat and pinned us to the wall, and said that Damon and Stefan were her's so Lucy used her power and shocked her. We all fought over that, and then they left us."

"I don't like the sound of this Katherine person." Chace said.

"Good judge of character." Lucy muttered.

Lucy looked over by the table behind Estella, and there was the Salvatore brothers. "They never give up."

Estella, Chace and Ed looked confused. "Look behind you Estella."

After she did, she smiled. "I told you, regret."

Ed winked at Lucy and then put his arm around her. They could hear Stefan's low growl.

Chace took Estella's hand, and brought it to his lips to kiss it. They heard a loud snap and they knew Damon broke the table.

"I can't take you anywhere." Stefan muttered.

"Can we go?" Lucy asked.

The boys nodded. They all stood up and left. Leaving the brothers with a broken table.

"I can't do this, I want Estella back." Damon growled.

"Who does he think he is touching Lucy." Stefan growled.


	12. OH CRAP

**_Come on guys! You need to start reviewing! The only way we wil continue is if you review so REVIEW!_**

"Night guys!" The Wyvern sister's yelled. Chace and Ed walked down the hallway, waving goodnight.

Estella shut the door, "That was fun."

Lucy laughed, "They looked like the guys from Gossip Girl."

"My kind of man." Estella turned around to see the Salvatore brothers sitting arms crossed on the couch. Damon was the first to speak, "Where were you girls tonight?"

"Like you didn't know." Lucy said.

"How did you get in here?" Estella asked puzzled.

"Answer our question first." Stefan huffed.

"For your information, we were on a date." Lucy said.

"Who are those guys, where do they live, and what is their social security number?" Stefan asked quickly.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked to her room, Stefan followed. Leaving Damon and Estella alone in the living room.

"Why do you even care, your the ones who left us." Estella said kicking off her shoes.

"We still love you, we were just pissed off for a while and needed..."

Estella cut him off, "Katherine, and I get it, you want the girly types and I'm not it so you can just go."

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Lucy walked into her room and before Stefan could walk in, she closed the door. Stefan stood and listened to Lucy stomping around her room.

"Look I'm sorry I've been a jerk.."

Lucy cut him off, "A big one."

Stefan chuckled, "Yes, a very big jerk."

Lucy opened the door to reveal her blue silk nightgown and her hair in a messy bun. "Your point?"

"I'm sorry that I got mad and yelled at you, I'm just so used to being protective of Katherine."

"Yeah but you didn't have to walk out on us."

"Hey Damon did the walking, I did the following."

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked further into her room, throwing herself on the bed. She burred her face into the pillow, "It hurt when you left, it was like you gave up on us."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Damon snorted, "I don't like the girly type."

Estella raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I do have the occasional girly girl, but what about you and Mr. Fancy Pants?"

"Fine, I do have the occasional 'Mr. Fancy Pants' but at least he treats me like a lady."

"He was all over you."

Estella sat down on the couch, next to Damon. "I know, and you were jealous!" She laughed.

"I was not!" Damon protested.

Estella laughed and poked his shoulder, "You were jealous!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Stefan sat on the bed beside Lucy and put his hand on her shoulder. "I felt the same way when we left."

Lucy moved her face away from the pillow. "Then why did you do it," tears started to roll down Lucy's face, "You didn't have to go with Damon!"

Stefan wiped the tears from her face with his hand. "Lucy I'm so very, very sorry." Stefan said. It looked like he might cry too.

Lucy sat up and looked into his dark green eyes. She sighed and bit her lip before speaking again. "Prove it."

Stefan met her gaze and kissed her.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The next morning Estella woke up to Damon's cell phone ringing. As the sleeping Damon was out cold, Estella answered his phone.

"Hello?" said sleepy Estella.

"Damon?" said the wide awake Katherine.

"Oh crap." Estella hung up the phone.

Estella ran to the living room, where everyone had crashed the night before. "Damon!" Estella yelled.

She leaped over the coffee table and landed on the couch next to him. Damon bolted upward. "Wh-What?"

"Don't give me attitude." Estella shoved the phone at Damon. "Katherine called."

"Why did you answer?"

"I was half asleep! If I'd known I wouldn't have answered!"

"Oh crap."

"That's what I said!" Estella yelled back. Damon fisted his dark hair and took the phone.

"What's going on?" They heard the half-asleep voice of the other Salvatore. Stefan raised his head from his pillow on the floor.

"Katherine called." Damon said. Stefan's face went blank.

"Oh crap."

"I know!" Estella exploded. "And how is Lu still asleep!" The three of them looked at Lucy still sleeping on the floor. "She went to bed late." Stefan said.

Estella picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at her sister. Lucy responded by jumping straight up, and looking at her sister blankly.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Lucy, this is hardly the time to have a vision." Estella moaned.

Lucy walked away. "Oh sure don't listen to me." Estella said, " When did I lose authority over my sister?"

Stefan followed Lucy to her room. He saw Lucy grab a pen off the desk and walk over to a note pad. As she started writing he read over her shoulder.

You were warned


	13. Here Comes the Bride

"The house is not safe anymore." Estella started packing clothes into random duffle bags while Lucy tried to calm her down and stop her rampage. "Not-ah! I'm not going to sleep somewhere she can find me!" Damon jumped forward, holding a duffle bag out of her reach.

"Stella, let us deal with Katherine, you and Luc stay here and...hold fort."

Lucy glanced back at Stefan, who sighed and gestured back to the kitchen. "I made breakfast, does anyone want it?"

Estella froze for a moment -as if she were deciding whether to go or not. "No, I need to leave now!" She grabbed the duffel bag and ran and Damon bolted after her.

"Stella! You forgot your laptop!"

"Did not! I would never!" Estella shouted and a door slam followed.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "She's just being dramatic, right?"

"No..." Lucy stared at the door. "She's dead serious...I've gotta go with her."

"What?"

"She's my sister, Stefan. My _older _sister and though she may think she knows best she...well, she makes sense sometimes. And she needs me."

"She just fell down the fire escape!" shouted Damon from the living room.

Lucy laughed humorously. "See what I mean?"

"She just _took my car_!" Damon paused. "No wait that's Stefan's car..."

"Anyway I know where she's going and I'm not leaving her out alone where she could chase your car or get married to someone in Vegas-"

"She better not!" Damon yelled.

"...or, at the worst, kill someone." Lucy ran her fingers through her hair. "God, I need to pack."

"She already packed for you..." Stefan pointed shyly over to a garbage bag full of Lucy's belongs.

"How generous of her..."

**~X~X~X~**

Daniel's Motel had to be the one of the best motel in town: room service, in room movies, maids and other workers willing to jump through the ringer to please their guests well that didn't have to worry too much about Estella -after parking Stefan's car a mile away and faking a French accent all she wanted was to be alone with her in room movies and complementary bathrobe.

"...this place is awesome Damon, I think I might work some magic and get some free wine or something."

_"That's my girl. Are you alright now?"_

"Yes, I'm a lot better, you can pick up Stefan's car in the alley behind the Marithon Gas Station. So how's everything with Katherine?"

_"Um, she's...not here."_

"What?"

_"She's gone. We can't find her anywhere."_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Estella froze. "Hey, Damon...?"

_"Hmm?"_

"How fast can you get here?"

_"I'm on the other side of town right now, why?"_

"Well, then if I don't call you back I just wanted to let you know I love you." Estella tapped the **End Call **button and tossed her cell phone on to the coach. "Who is it?" she called.

No answer.

"Hello?" Estella slowly crept towards the door. Then she noticed the door knob slowly turn, and then suddenly stopped, followed by a loud thud.

"Oh shit." She heard a voice mutter.

Estella opened the door to find Lucy on the floor, covered in the groceries she had just bought for the stay. Damon was standing guilty behind her.

"Lucy!" She yelled.

"They look scary alike from the back..." Damon said.

"Damon!"

"I'm sorry!" Damon defended.

"Get her inside and I will call Stef-" Before Estella could finish, Stefan walked around the corner from the end of the hall.

"Lucy!" He yelled. "What happen!" He quickly ran to Lucy's aid.

"Oh just a silly misundestanding." Damon brushed off.

Estella rolled her eyes, "Damon yacked her in the back of the head."

Stefan gave Damon the death glare.

"As I said, silly misunderstanding." He chuckled.

"Silly? You knocked out my girlfriend!"

"Can we not fight? And call me crazy, but I think we should do something!" Estella yelled.

Stefan carried Lucy inside, and set her in the bed. While Damon picked up the groceries strewned all over the floor.

**~X~X~X~**

"How much longer till she wakes up?" Estella asked.

She was pacing back and forth in front of the queen size bed, where her sister lay.

Stefan and Damon were rumeging around the room, to make sure it was safe.

"Any time now." Damon declared. "Sorry...again."

Estella exhausted back against the coach. "And to make things worse I'm hungry now...Lucy usually cooks for me."

"Take out?" Damon offered.

"No..."

"Room Service then?"

"Yes...get me the lobster." Lucy shifted on the bed. "And some steak for Lucy."

"You gonna pay for all that?" asked Stefan.

"I stole someone's credit card on my way in." Estella curled further onto the couch. "And ask for some sleeping meds or whatever they can give me."

Damon used the phone and called down to the kitchen.

"Owww." A voice whispered.

Everyone turned to find Lucy squirming around on the bed, holding her head.

"Luc?" Estella whispered.

Lucy opened her eyes slightly, "What happen?"

"Umm...you hit your head...off of...Damon's fist..." Estella confessed.

Lucy turned to Damon, who just got off the phone, "Thanks." She said sarcasticaly.

Damon smiled a little nervously, "Yeah..."

Stefan went to sit at the edge of the bed, "Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine I think. I just need to walk it off." Lucy stood up with the help of Estella, when suddenly Lucy's face went blank.

"Lucy, what do you see?" Damon asked taking a step closer.

"She's..." She stopped for moment, and took a deep breath. "Close."

"How close?" Stefan stood up.

"She just destroyed you car, Stefan." Lucy quickly shook off her daze, "We need to go, now!"

That's all it took, and Lucy was back to normal. As if Damon didn't even lay a hand on her. She was running quickly to her back to retreive her stuff. Luckily she didn't even unpack. Estella did the same, only she did unpack a few things. So she had to grab it quick.

Instantly there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." A voice yelled.

Stefan and Damon's eyes got bigger, "Go hide." Damon whispered, "Now!"

Before they had the chance, the door was knocked down.

Katherine.

In a wedding dress.

"Here comes the bride!" She screamed. "Why aren't the grooms dressed?"

"Katherine stop it, your insane!" Stefan said through his clenched teeth.

Katherine took one look at the two girls, "Cheating are we? That's not proper behavior!" She instantly launched herself at Lucy. Estella quickly jumped in front of her sister and made a slashing motion with her left hand, fire sparked at her finger tips and launched at Katherine who took the attack head on and knocked Estella aside. Lucy stared wide eyed as the vampiress still came at her.

She whispered a defensive spell to herself and Katherine was forcefully pushed back, slamming against the opposite wall.

Katherine snarled, lips curling over her canies and she leaped at them again, this time Stefan stopped her. "Katherine! Leave her alone!"

"No Stefan, you are mine!" Katherine shreiked. "She's gettin in the way of us! That stupid little witch, she casted a spell on you Stefan!" Katherine turned frantically back to him. "Trust me! She did this to you! Both of you!"

"No." Damon snarled.

Stefan let go of her so Damon would charge. But just before Damon hit her she flew at Estella knocking her down, biting her on the neck.

"Ahhhhh!" Estella screamed, Lucy tried to run to her aid but Katherine was too quick. She grabbed Lucy by her hair and threw her towards the wall. Stefan tried to pervent it while Damon ran to Estella. But Katherine was to quick, she grabbed Lucy again and ran out of the room.

Lucy was captured.

"Help!" Estella screeched.

**Comment!:D**


	14. The Change Is Near

"She almost ripped my throat out, owww!" Estella screeched. She laying on the floor, and Damon was trying to stop the bleeding.

Stefan was pacing, "What do we do? She took Lucy."

"We have to help Estella first. If we can get Estella better, she won't be as vulnerable." Damon pointed out.

Stefan stopped and stared at Damon, "I can't just sit here and wait! Katherine could hurt her or worse kill her!"

Estella held up her hand as best as she could manage, "No first we need to get out of here. You can't tell me you think no one heard that."

Damon nodded and picked up Estella, while Stefan grabbed the suitcases.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Lucy couldn't believe Katherine had taken her. She was a little out of it because of when Katherine threw her against the wall.

The only thing she could make out is the place she took her. Her ancestors old mansion, majority had burned down from the fire, but the barn -a wooden complex buried deep in the woods- survived along with the Wyverns many, many pets although their owners hadn't been as lucky.

Lucy had woken in a damp bed of brown hay in an old horse stable -a wooden box with a padlock with a bar at the top. Which was open.

Lucy attempted to get up and try to crawl out, when suddenly a hand came down and yanked her out.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Thanks Damon." Estella rubbed his arm, she was finally feeling better after ten minutes when they settled into a new motel.

Andy's Motel, Damon thought it was pretty funny since they had just come from Daniels.

"No problem. Now, we have to figure out where she is. Estella is there any-"

"Well, there is they witch telepothy thing we have." Estella pointed out.

"Use it, now." Stefan told.

Estella nodded and closed her eyes. In her head she could picture her already: The dirty blond hair, the jewel eyes, her smile -all like their late mother. She concentrated and reached further out her minds-eye finding blue fire bared in the forest -Lucy. Mentally she called out to her and all she got back was a cry of pain and screaming...ear numbing, gut wrenching screams that rolled off the walls of the -barn?- room she was in. A much wilder power shocked through her too -Katherine.

Terrified Estella watched the scene from Lucy's eyes: the blond vampiress laughing with her blood covered mouth and fangs.

Estella's eyes snapped open, almost eager to draw away from _that _image, and she clutched the sides of her head, still hearing the echoing screams of terror in her ears. In that moment she felt drained.

"...lla!" Damon shouted and took hold of her shoulders, it took her a moment to realize he was the only thing keeping her up.

Estella's fingers curled around the arms of Damon jacket sleeves. "Katherine has her at our family barn!" Sobs shook Estella and in the moment she felt weak. "She's..._killing _her!"

"Where's the barn?"

"I said 'our family barn'! At the old estate, were we first met you!"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"What do you want from meee!" Lucy cried, trying to get up from Katherine's grip. But it was no use. Katherine had pinned her down to the floor, they were face to face which Lucy had always feared.

"You dirty little bitch." Katherine snarled, "Stefan is mine, and your not gonna get in the way of that!"

"But what about Damon." She struggled to get the words out.

"Pshhhhh, Damon. I will always have a special place in my heart for him. But not like Stefan, they know I've always favored him."

"But...but."

Katherine instantly smacked the girl, which caused her to start bleeding from the cheek.

"You don't love Stefan, your a sad excuse for a witch. You shouldn't have been born, your a disgrace!" Katherine picked up the knife she had in her back pocket, and carved the word 'bitch' on her hand. Which was followed by a ear piercing scream.

When she finished, Lucy lied there helpless. There was nothing she could do. Her powers became weak because she was weak, she'd never really studied magic after her mother's passing anyway. Estella, however, forced attack spells down her throat, learning so she could be ready for whatever hit her. She knew Katherine was going to kill her, it was only a matter of time. The only thing that kept her trying was the family she made.

Estella -her neurotic, elder sister. Damon - the Prince of Darkness and her long wished brother. And Stefan -the love of her life and the only other person, save Estella, who accepted her for who she was. They had become so close, and she loved each of them and she knew they loved her too.

Katherine, then put the knife up to Lucy's chin. "Well, I can't say this hasn't been a blast but, I think it's time to end our little fun."

Katherine stabbed her stomach, and stood up. Lucy screamed. "STE-FAN!" While clenching her stomach.

"Yelling for Stefan are you?" Katherine laughed. "He's not coming my dear."

Katherine sunk her fangs into the place where Lucy's shoulder and neck met, tearing at the muscle and vital veins that kept her from dying.

Lucy found herself unable to scream this time, she was too numb now. Katherine clung tighter to her, eager to drain every drop of blood from Lucy's body until nothing but her body -a useless shell was left. Everything in Lucy's eyes became dark and spotted, a thick haze fell over her -like she was slowly going blind. Already she could see the darkness from the corner of her eyes, slowly creeping forward to the center to consume her whole.

"Lucy! No!" A voice shouted. Katherine's fangs ripped from Lucy's flesh and she snarled like an upset animal that had its kill taken away.

Suddenly Katherine's hand erupted in flames and she saw her sister's dark green eyes glaring murderously at her with Stefan and Damon close behind. "Your. Dead." She managed to grind out through her teeth before throwing another ball of fire at her.

Lucy could feel her blood draining from her body still. Running a river of red on the floor around her, staining her golden-brown hair a shade of crimson.

_"Lucinda Wyvern, daughter of Quinn Stitch and Cedric Wyvern, it's not in your blood to give up so easily." _A soft voice filled her hazy mind and she couldn't help but think it was familiar.

She heard loud snarls and choice words made by Estella as the barn became warmer, casted completely in a shade of orange and red, but Lucy felt cold. Unbearably, distressingly cold.

_In my blood? My blood in on the ground._

_"I find no humor in that, young lady. Cling on to your life longer, little witch. Think of your sister, she can't be without you. Or the vampire-boy?"_

Lucy saw a mesh of colors: dark curls, alabaster white skin and two smudges of green.

She smiled and let darkness pull over her.

**Comment!(:**

**Go to our page and vote on our poll! Who's your favorite sister?**

**Also visit **

**SheWolf14**

**and**

**QueenVamp**

**pages!:D**


End file.
